Fleet of Particular Justice
The Fleet of Particular Justice was a Covenant Naval unit. It was formerly led by Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee. This Fleet was responsible for glassing Reach, and pursued the to Installation 04, also known as Alpha Halo. The Fleet of Particular Justice was one of the Covenant's larger Fleets (314 ships), exceeded only by the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose led by Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree and the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity whose purpose was to defend the Covenant capital city known as High Charity. History The Fleet of Particular Justice was formed in 2534 during a reorganization of the Covenant Military as ordered by the High Prophets, against the wishes of the conservative Sangheili fleet commanders.Halo: The Cole Protocol The Fleet was present at the Battle of Reach under the leadership of Thel 'Vadamee. Though the Fleet succeeded in destroying Reach, it took heavy casualties during the battle, mainly because of the planet's defending MK V "Super" MAC Orbital Guns and a well-placed nuclear minefield. Over two-thirds of the Fleet, originally 314 strong, were lost taking the planet. Halo: The Fall of Reach glassing Reach as the UNSC Pillar Of Autumn flees the planet.]] After Reach's destruction, Thel 'Vadamee ordered what was left of his Fleet to pursue the Pillar of Autumn to Alpha Halo. The Covenant ships, being naturally faster than human ships, arrived at Halo first and set up a blockade to prevent the humans from landing on the sacred ring. The Minor Prophet in the Fleet forbade the usage of Plasma Torpedoes against the Pillar of Autumn due to concerns that the ring might be damaged in the crossfire. 'Vadamee was forced to send boarders over to capture and disable the human ship instead. In the battle that followed, the Autumn managed to destroy at least 4 of the Fleet's Cruisers and damage several others, including the Truth and Reconciliation. Worse for the Covenant, the Autumn managed to hold off the boarding parties long enough to launch its escape pods at Halo. The Covenant destroyed some of the pods, but the rest landed on the ring. The Pillar of Autumn itself soon crash landed on Halo despite the Fleet's best efforts to stop it. .]] During the next several days of the Battle of Installation 04, the Fleet of Particular Justice remained in orbit around Halo, sending numerous troops down to the surface in an attempt to both learn the secrets of the ring and to eliminate the human presence. Because the ring was considered sacred, the Fleet was unable to simply wipe the humans out from orbit as they were accustom to doing so. Things continued to worsen for the Covenant when one of their search teams accidentally released the ancient and deadly parasitic Flood. The Flood nearly escaped when they captured a Covenant Dropship, Brilliant Gift, and used it to escape Halo's orbit, where they then proceeded to attack and infest the Infinite Succor, a ship with Slipspace Drive. A Spec Ops team led by Rtas 'Vadumee managed to destroy the Infinite Succor before the Flood could use it to escape the system, though Rtas 'Vadumee was the sole survivor. Halo Graphic Novel, story The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor Realizing that the battle on Halo's surface would be lost due to the overwhelming Flood numbers, the Covenant Leadership ordered the Fleet of Particular Justice to retreat from Halo. Keyes (Level), Cortana: "The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood..." However, the majority of the Fleet was vaporized when John-117 overloaded the fusion engines on the crashed Pillar of Autumn and subsequently destroyed Halo. It is unlikely that all ships were destroyed as Thel 'Vadamee took part in the battle and survived. For all intent and purposes, however, the Fleet of Particular Justice effectively ceased to exist as a unit after the destruction of Halo. Most of the Fleet's survivors were transferred into other parts of the Covenant Military. One of the Fleet's surviving elements, however, an Artifact Retrieval team, led by the Sangheili Sesa 'Refumee, was on Threshold when the battle ended. Upon discovery of the truth of the Halo Array through 343 Guilty Spark, who had survived the Installation's destruction, they rebelled and became known by the Covenant as the Heretics, resulting in a conflict that was a prelude to the Great Schism. The Heretics were wiped out, but the Covenant belief in the Sangheili's creed fell abundantly. Known Vessels in the Fleet of Particular Justice *''Seeker of Truth'' - Flagship - Thel 'Vadamee *''Glorious Advance'' - Phantom attached to the Seeker of Truth *''Truth and Reconciliation'' - CCS-Class Battlecruiser - Destroyed *''Sacred Promise'' - CCS-Class Battlecruiser - Destroyed *''Purity of Spirit'' - CCS-Class Battlecruiser *''Penance'' - CAR-class Frigate *''Esteem'' - CPV-class Destroyer *''Reverence'' - CPV-class Destroyer *''Commitment and Patience'' - Unknown Class - Destroyed *''Devotion'' - Unknown Class - Destroyed *''Infinite Succor'' - Agricultural Support Ship - Minister of Etiology - Destroyed *''Brilliant Gift'' - Covenant Dropship - Destroyed *Unnamed Covenant Cruiser - Destroyed at Reach *Unnamed Covenant Supercruiser - Destroyed at Reach Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Fleets